


(Un)Lucky Find

by thewinchesterlifestyle



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bottom Castiel, Breeding, Breeding Kink, Butt Plugs, Come Inflation, Dirty Talk, Gangbang, Knotting, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mpreg, Multi, Name Calling, Omega Castiel, Oral Knotting, Outdoor Sex, Pregnant Castiel, Prince Castiel, Rough Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Sharing, Spit Roasting, Twink Castiel, dubcon, very dubcon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-13
Updated: 2016-02-13
Packaged: 2018-05-20 02:48:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5989402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thewinchesterlifestyle/pseuds/thewinchesterlifestyle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He’d needed a day away from the palace, away from obligations and expectations. Prince Castiel had not expected his Heat to take him by surprise on the way back to the palace.</p>
            </blockquote>





	(Un)Lucky Find

There wasn’t a question that he’d needed a day away from the palace, away from obligations and expectations. Going through the city in unassuming clothes, being  _normal_ , had a pleased smile on Prince Castiel’s face. 

He shifted on his seat, draining the glass of cold water and getting to his feet. It was getting dark as he started to head home, shivering and gasping.

“No. No no no.” he muttered to himself as his Heat started to burn through him. Slick was quickly soaking through his pants and they clung to him as he turned into an alley only for the heavy scent of Alpha to hit him.

He wasn’t fully aware of where he was and a wrong turn saw him trapped, cornered. They grinned at him, stepping close. The scent of Alpha arousal had his legs shaking and the warm hand that reached forward to grip his nape had him going pliant.

“Alpha.  _I’m…I need…please…_ ”

At this point he was hot and desperate. Nothing seemed to be enough. There were four of them when he managed to play attention. They pulled him to the ground and his pants were yanked down so thick fingers could push inside. The Alpha’s fingers pumped easily in his slick passage until a cock was shoved inside.

Castiel gasped and whined in a high, needy pitch that only earned him laughing jeers from the Alphas surrounding him. He  _needed_  a knot and the Alpha fucking into him hadn’t given him one yet.

“Please!” the word ripped itself from his throat and echoed in the alleyway. “Please please please please.”

Begging came easily now in the thick of his Heat whereas in his right mind Castiel was loathed to beg for anything. He didn’t have to beg outside of the current moment. And all he wanted to do was beg, whimper and fuck himself back on the cock in his ass.

“Look at the little Omega slut begging for you.”

“Fuck that ass full so I can have a turn!” the words were filled with aggression that coated the air in a thick, heavy scent. “It isn’t every day you find such a pretty little thing wandering around on their own at the start of their Heat.”

Despite the arguing and encouragement from three of the Alphas the one inside him only grunted, snapping his hips forward and gripping the back of his neck. Castiel’s whole body was pliant under the Alpha, his fingers scrambling at the hard ground that was starting to scrape him up when his body moved with each thrust.

“Take it bitch. Take it.”

There was pressure against his aching hole, something hard forcing itself inside him and it swelled, stretching him wide open, filling him up. Warmth flooded his body, coating his insides.

Castiel sobbed out his release, choked and broken sounding, even as his inner muscles started to milk the Alpha’s knot.

“Pump that Omega slut full. Maybe we can fuck a couple of kids into him. Pregnant Omegas are the horniest little sluts after all.”

Fingers knotted in his hair and pulled his head up to stare at his face. Castiel’s mouth was slack, his eyes hooded, while the Alpha tilting his head up stared at him. “Look at that. He’s blissed out caught on your knot.”

There was laughing and fingers playing with his hole. One tried working in alongside the knot spreading him open wider. “Wait till you’re inside. The grip he has on me is—” the Alpha cut off on a moan when he released another load inside Castiel. “Fuck.”

Castiel’s mind was fuzzy with pleasure, Heat and lingering desperation. He needed to get back to the palace where it was safe and he could have a controlled Heat but at the same time he needed a knot so he wouldn’t feel like he was burning up from the inside.

The knot in his ass eventually popped free. Come and slick escaped out of his now gaping hole. “Fucked that hole open. Look how sloppy he is for me.”

Fingers pushed some of the mess back in until a cock was shoved inside him and a new Alpha started to fuck. “Oh!” the sound was startled out of him and a shudder went down his spine.

The Heat inside him was increasing, crawling up from his gut and spreading out through his limbs. The need and instinct inside him urged him to shove back, to clench down and beg the Alpha on top of him.

There was a moment of pause as the Alpha gripped him, yanked his hips up more so his ass was raised and he was once more fed a cock.  The slap of heavy balls against his wet ass sounded filthy to his own ears. “Alpha please harder _oh oh ohhhh._ ”

He moaned and pushed back as best he could. The Alpha was snarling and grunting, rocking forward against his ass, when another moved in front of him and hauled him up. A cock pushed past his slack lips and started to fuck down his throat slowly at first.

Castiel choked on it the first couple of times until he could relax his throat and then it was only occasionally that he gagged on it. Together the Alphas pounded into him, moving his body between them and using him.

The knot in his ass shoved inside and tied them together at the Alpha pumped him full of his seed, growling about how tight he was and how his hole looked stretched around a fat knot. “Knot that mouth. It’s been awhile since I’ve seen a bitch caught on a knot at each end.”

His jaw ached as his throat worked to swallow but some of the Alpha’s semen escaped the corners of his mouth, running down his chin.

A few hours later the Alphas had hauled him out of the alley, back to one of their homes. Castiel ended up falling to sleep, completely exhausted, in the middle of another knotting and he woke hours later, sobbing with need, to the feeling of being filled up once more.

It was days of being knotted, shoved into position and bent over various pieces of furniture before his Heat ended. Castiel’s belly was swollen with come after taking multiple knots for hours and being plugged afterwards. His thighs were sticky with slick and semen, some of it dried on his mouth and his ass.

“Fucked him full.” The one closest to him breathed, “Smell it. We fucked that bitch’s womb full of child.”

With a groan he rolled over exposing his naked ass to them once more. Everywhere ached after days of marathon sex. He felt heavy and thoroughly used. Castiel couldn’t have moved if he wanted to. He was weak from days of use, poor care and hard fucking. “Knocked our pretty little bitch up, didn’t we?”

Castiel pushed his hands onto the mattress to help himself up before collapsing with a whimper. He wanted a shower, clean clothes and the comforts of the palace. “Who said you could get up?”

A hand rolled him over onto his back, moved down to spread his legs so one of the Alphas could settle between them. “You look perfect swollen with our seed.” A hand touched his belly, “Wait till it’s one of our children.”

His plug was removed and a thick Alpha cock shoved into his loose hole, fucking forward greedily, as he could only lay there limply and whimper.

“Wait a second.” One of them stepped close to the bed, yanked his hair to pull his head back and stared at his face. “He looks familiar. How did I miss that?”

They started to actively stare at his face, something they hadn’t been paying overly much attention to when in the mist of using his ass and mouth. “Fuck. I think that’s Prince Castiel.” Castiel could see fear on their faces as they turned to each other, talking lowly, until one left the room.

The one inside him didn’t seem to overly care as he started back up his vicious, single-minded pace. His sore hole protested the feeling of a cock pumping in and out as his head lulled and his breathing hitched.

Underneath him the mattress creaked with the force of the thrusts.

The Alpha from before came back with a cloth and Castiel didn’t realize what was happening until it was over his mouth, blackness dragging him from consciousness as the drugs on the cloth knocked him out as the Alpha inside him continued to fuck.

When Castiel woke up, completely naked on the palace lawn, the only evidence left from his Heat were the bruises where he’d been gripped and the ache that came with days of rough fucking. Shifting revealed the plug from before was still buried inside him and humiliation burned in his gut.

He could remember how he’d begged them for their knots, how he’d sobbed out  _harder please harder_  and how it felt to take knot after knot after knot until he’d lost track. Slowly he got to his feet, stumbling towards the nearest entrance and praying he could make it to his rooms without notice.

Luck wasn’t on his side as one of the guards, an Alpha, caught sight of him looking like a thoroughly used and well fucked Omega whore.

**Author's Note:**

> Because I get asked this kind of thing often on various fics I created a completely new poll.
> 
> [ Which of my stories would you like to see a continuation for?](https://goo.gl/x6l2V0)


End file.
